


She Always Worries

by Gracedcheshirecatofgold



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Based on a The Script Song, Cute Nalu, F/M, If you need a hug I am here for you, Short Story, Slightly Sad, Specifically Breakeven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:34:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracedcheshirecatofgold/pseuds/Gracedcheshirecatofgold
Summary: Natsu is constantly getting himself into trouble. But when will he learn how much he makes Lucy worry for him, and how badly?Inspired by The Script: Breakeven





	

Natsu had gotten into another fight. He always seemed to be doing that, but this time it was one of those fights where he seemed way over his head. 

While Lucy knew that Natsu HAD won, he had been badly injured and nearly died.

Yet he still smiled like nothing had happened and continued on.

Only, Lucy couldn't do that. She couldn't bring herself to.

Natsu noticed this, his expression now a puzzled one.

"What's the matter Luce?"

Only, she couldn't speak.

But sometimes, silence is even stronger than words. The pinkhead was getting a whole lot more worry than he had had beforehand.

And that's when her first tears spilled. They became a continuous stream down her pale face, and the fire dragon slayer softened.

"Luce, why are you...?" His kind voice was stopped in the midst by Lucy, her arms wrapping around his waist. She buried her tear-ridden face into his shirt. 

Slowly, he seemed to realize what he could do. He slowly hugged her back.

And they stayed like that until Lucy's hoarse whisper in the silent room rattled him. "I was afraid you had died on me..."

In that moment, her actions finally made sense to him. Of course he worried her. How had he been so stupidly blind before?

"Hey..." He said quietly, forcing her chin up so she could look up at him. "I'm sorry."

And he kissed her.

He smiled. 

"You stopped crying." He noted.

She nodded in return, almost all of her completely thrilled. But, there was still a small lump built up in her throat.

"What am I supposed to say, when I'm all choked up that you're okay?"

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah! This is inspired by a lyric of The Script: Breakeven. 
> 
> I made this story in a competition between me and my friend Emerald. It was the motivation I needed for a story, and I'm so happy she agreed to it! (Now I get to read a story she wrote!! ^^)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
